


I belong to you

by DieroteRosine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #BkAkKrTkWeek2020, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Day 3: Alternate Setting AU, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, JVA Employee Kuroo, M/M, MSBY Player Bokuto, Multi, OC-Alphas, Offensive Alphas, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sendai Frogs Match, Sendai Frogs Player Tsukishima, Tried degradation, editor akaashi, happy end, heat - Freeform, implied mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: After a while, Tsukishima pressed a feather-light kiss on Akaashi's head."Where did you leave our two Alphas?""The organizer asked Tetsu something about an upcoming game and Bo could go exactly three meters until some fans recognized him andnow he's giving autographs."Tsukishima snorted softly. "He's not the one on the court and he still has to sign autographs longer than me.""Well, he's a national player after all.", Akaashi purred and continued to snuggle up to Tsukishima, who had closed his hands around his waist, holding him close.Just as Tsukishima was about to reply, they heard a familiar mocking voice behind them."Oh, if that isn't everyone's favorite Omega."And Tsukishima froze.____After a match, some Alphas still have some unfinished business with Tsukishima. Not uncommon, but usually he's not as close to his heat as he is now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 21
Kudos: 560
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	I belong to you

Tsukishima watched the ball. The blond man had been staring at the opposing player for seconds now, his legs slightly bent and his fingers tingling. He knew exactly when to jump, the movement almost pure muscle memory and when he shot into the air seconds later and the ball hit the opposing side with a satisfying smack, Tsukishima let himself be carried away to a smug grin.

Barely noticing the slap from Koganegawa on his shoulder, Tsukishima still fixed the opponents setter, who now bared his teeth and send a low growl in the direction of the blonde. Kyoutani's scent appeared like an untamed storm next to him, the testosterone strong enough that the Omega wrinkled his nose. Shrill whistling in the background promised the set point for their team and only when a loud cheer broke out did Tsukishima emerge from the fog of concentration and straightened up.

One hand on his hip, the blonde Omega tipped his head back and took a deep breath. They had won the first set, if they could hold onto this level now, the game would be over in three sets.

A mild smile on his lips, his gaze wandered over the rows of spectators and almost immediately stopped at the three familiar faces among the hundreds of strangers. An almost satisfied purr elicited from his throat and he gave the three men on the podium a confident peace sign. Hundreds of peace signs answered him and the shouted _"Tsukishima, Tsukishima!"_ rang in his ears, although he was only interested in the beaming faces of _"his"_ men. Among all these people, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi were still shining brighter than everyone else and Tsukishima's pulse stumbled briefly when Bokuto called out a loud " _Keep it up, Babe_!" Puffing his cheeks in annoyance he still couldn't quite stop the delicate blushing of his ears.

It had become a tradition that all four men always visited each others matches together. Akaashi as the second Omega in their little pack would settle between their two Alphas, whenever Tsukishima stood on the court and Kuroo would be flanked by the two Omegas when it was Bokuto's turn to play. In whatever constellation, the four partners were always together - supporting each other with loud shouts, _property of Bokuto and Kuroo_ , or softly whispered expressions of love in the breaks between the sets.

Right now, Tsukishima was snaking between some teammates towards the grandstand, at the railing of which his three boyfriends were already waiting and he didn't even have the chance to say “Hello” before Bokuto pulled him into a wet, euphoric kiss. The Alpha buried one hand in Tsukishima's hair, the other still clinging to the railing so as not to accidentally fall onto the court. " _Bo_!" Kuroo's indignant voice reached Tsukishima's ears through a fog, his whole vision still clouded by Bokuto's sheer force and testosterone. Only when the Alpha pulled himself back with one last smack on Tsukishima's lips and neck, Kuroo leaned down and pressed a rough but loving kiss on Tsukishima's forehead.

"The first set was amazing, Moonshine," he muttered against his skin, making the blonde Omega shudder under the rough voice of his Alpha.

Kuroo also insisted on pressing his lips briefly against Tsukishima's scent glands, leaving behind a tingly feeling. Akaashi smiled proudly at Tsukishima and a second later the smaller Omega breathed a soft kiss on the player's cheek. With a soft purr he snuggled into Tsukishima arms, as far as the railing would allow them to. The two men scented each other for a few moments under the attentive eyes of their two Alphas and only when a satisfied purr came out of Tsukishima's throat, Akaashi pressed another kiss on his neck and pulled back. A quickly thrown look at the clock had Tsukishima smiling at his three boyfriends.

“The break will be over soon, keep your fingers crossed for the next set. If we win that too, we're going home early today."

Bokuto beamed at Tsukishima as if he was the proudest person on earth. “Of course! You can do it, babe! As soon as we are home I'll prepare a warm bath for you!"

With a satisfied smile, Tsukishima gave the Alpha a loving look and nodded. "That sounds nice."

Bokuto literally vibrated as he stole another quick kiss from his blonde Omega before the latter was called back onto the court. He could still hear Kuroo and Bokuto starting to argue loudly which of them should get into the tub with him, as he slowly trundled next to Kyoutani and Koganegawa and both Alphas gave him a long, amused look.

"Don't you dare.", Tsukishima growled, but without any bite and when Koganegawa grinned broadly and punched him on the shoulder, the Omega rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Even if he had had problems with the Alpha part in the Sendai Frogs at the beginning, he got along well with them yet and as the only Omega in the upper league, Kyoutani and Koganegawa had made it their business to protect him from overly intrusive Alphas. Not that Tsukishima _actually_ needed it. His almost 2 meter height combined with an unforgiving snarky attitude and a resting bitch face he was a force to be reckoned with, but it was probably good to know that he had help if he needed it. Especially when he couldn't _resist_ teasing the opposing Alphas with targeted read blocks and perfectly timed jump blocks. More than often he could _smell_ the boiling testosterone on his side of the court, a promise what they would like to do if they could get their hands on him. More than enough reason for Tsukishima to give it his all every time he stood on the court.

He stretched his fingers, gazing back at the pinch hitter and in the corner of his eye he saw Kyoutani licking his lips. A few more moves and the former Sehijo player would revert to his Alpha mode. Tsukishima couldn't wait for it to finally happen because once Kyoutani was in _that_ specific mode, he was the main distraction for the opposing players. While he was dripping and growling from testosterone, Tsukishima was able to calmly analyze the sets and devise the right strategy for them. Talking of a well-rehearsed team.

The serve this time came less weak than in the previous set and Tsukishima felt Kyoutani's tension as he waited, his mouth slightly open and his fingers barely noticeably stretched towards Tsukishima. The blonde Omega _saw_ the ball coming and a single touch of Kyoutani's hand was enough to let the Alpha shoot in the air. Hearing the satisfying impact sound of a ball Tsukishima knew that Kyoutani had jumped exactly how he had wanted it from him.

"Focus on the blonde Omega!", growled the opposing setter, his eyes flickering with anger directed at Tsukishima, baring his teeth - another unspoken warning that Tsukishima _deliberately_ ignored. He hadn't gotten this far because he had been intimidated by some random Alpha, so he simply gave him a pitying look and a challenging eyebrow raise before moving into position next to Kyoutani.

"You _can't stop_ teasing them, can you?" The man grinned under his breath and Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "Where's the fun without that?"

"I'm _really_ glad that you're on my team, I would go crazy if I had to lose to that smug grin every time."

That elicited a chuckle from the blonde. "That is probably the biggest compliment I've ever received."

" _You're fucking welcome_.", Kyoutani snorted in amusement and the whistle sounded behind them, promising the next serve.

As expected, the ball flew directly over their heads and Tsukishima could almost see how all eyes of the opponent team immediately turned to him. As expected. A broad, smug grin crept onto his face at the moment the spiker jumped too low, confused when Tsukishima didn't move an inch, although the ball would clearly come his way. Because while the other team had focused all their attention on him, Koganegawa had shot up like a wall and brought them the next point.

"Whoops.", He muttered softly, but loud enough that the opposing setter could hear him. Teeth bared and his hands menacingly clawed in his sides, the man snarled at Tsukishima. "Just watch out, _Omega_!" He almost spat the last word out. "I wouldn't overdo it if I were you."

"Oh yeah and why exactly? Because you can't stand being beaten and then on top of that by an Omega? Pathetic Alpha.", Tsukishima snarled now, albeit much calmer and more composed than the aggressive Alpha.

He hated having to justify the fact that he was an Omega in _every_ match. That's why the matches against MSBY more and more became his favorites. Everyone there knew him and he'd played against half the people in high school already, not to mention the obvious fact that Bokuto would tear off the head of any other Alpha if he'd come anywhere near Tsukishima. Similar to now when his two Alphas stood opposite to Tsukishima in the stands and threateningly stared holes in the back of the opposing setter. Tsukishima could swear he was almost able to smell their scent all the way down to him, at how intensely his two lovers observed the scene.

"Oh, someone is angry.", Kyoutani giggled cheerlessly, his eyes on the setter. "Whiny Alphas are still the most annoying opponents.", Tsukishima agreed, another snort eliciting from his throat.

The air around them had taken on the slightly acrid smell of Alpha testosterone within a few seconds and made it difficult for the Omega to breathe normally, even if it didn't show. With a low growl, he took up his position and waited for the next chance to show the other Alphas what he was made of. With the patience of an angel he endured dozens of moves, spikes that could have broken his hand and just as the opposing setter turned around and tossed to their ace, Tsukishima saw his chance coming. He could taste the energy on his tongue, the testosterone overwhelming and unbearable, but he knew the taste of victory would taste _so much_ sweeter. In a single leap he jumped up, rising to the top and just as the entire court stretched under him the ace appeared in front of his nose - _but he was faster._

At the same time as the shrill of the whistle, Tsukishima landed on the ground again and he could hear the cheers break out around him when the second whistle sounded shortly afterwards, promising the end of the second set.

 _"TSUKISHIMA TSUKISHIMA!"_ Rhythmic clapping resounded through the hall and a feeling of complete lightness and superiority spread across Tsukishima's chest, the grin suppressed and a fine self-assured smile on his lips as he turned in the direction of the raging audience. With the years and experience came the pride and Tsukishima wanted to be cursed, but there was nothing better for him than to see his three boyfriends cheer for him. Still smiling, he turned in the direction in which he had left the three of them and waved in relief, which was euphorically copied by Kuroo and Bokuto and answered by Akaashi's beaming smile.

Kyoutani snorted softly next to him. "Get a room."

"Oh don't worry, we plan on doing that _later_." Grinned the blonde Omega whereupon Kyoutani rolled his eyes with a puff. "Spare me the details. It's enough for me that I have to smell the two bastards on you the entire fucking game. They really don't miss a chance to scent you, do they?"

"Says the one who stinks like Yahaba-san all evening, no matter how often he washes himself.", Tsukishima teased. In response, he received a light slap on the shoulder and a distinct blush from Kyoutani. " _Shut up, Megane-kun_."

"As always extremely eloquent, Kyoutani-san.", Tsukishima pondered to himself and stretched with a small yawn.

"Do you think they'll turn it up again in the third set and make four sets out of it?"

"I'll kick their asses if they do, I have dinner date after this.", Kyoutani growled under his breath, arms on his hips and watched the other team lurking. Tsukishima followed his example and noticed how every few seconds the Alphas turned to him and then began to discuss even more intensely.

"I'm afraid they all want to go on you.", Koganegawa said, who had just held a short meeting with the team captain and now came jogging to them. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, a mild smile on his lips. “I mean they can _try_ that. They wouldn't be the first to despair on me."

"Listen to this.", Kyoutani bared his teeth and leaned closer to Tsukishima and Koganegawa until his mouth was right next to their ears. “I would be _very_ grateful if you could keep their setter off of me for two minutes. I have a little surprise for them."

Tsukishima nodded in amusement and when the opposing team turned to them they were greeted by three blonde volleyball players who were waiting for their serve with crossed arms and smug smiles.

The last point of the game fell half an hour later when Kyoutani ducked under Koganegawa, tossed the ball in front of the tall setter and Koganegawa hit it down over the net. The cursing of the other team was drowned out in the furious cheers of the audience and Tsukishima even let himself be pulled into a hug when his two friends threw their arms around his neck.

"Well done.", uttered the blonde Omega, barely suppressing the grin that crept onto his face.

Their team was stronger than ever and if they did well this season the dream of the cup final would soon be within reach. Tsukishima was dying to stand on the court against either Bokuto and Hinata or Ushijima and Kageyama and stamp them into the ground. After their first win against the Black Jackals, Bokuto had reported the entire evening how _incredibly proud_ he was of him and even if it had bothered him to lose "seeing Tsukki's beaming grin was enough of the reward." Akaashi had always told him he smelled like strawberries and books as soon as he was happy and while this state was usually reserved for his two Alphas and his Omega, Kyoutani and Koganegawa lately lamented constantly that Tsukishima would distract them from playing if he smelled like that.

Sign enough that Tsukishima was at the top of his life - a successful university degree under his belt, an even more successful professional sports career in one of the biggest teams in Japan and three boyfriends who loved him more than anything. No wonder his pheromones dripped of him as soon as he moved.

With a turn of the head, the blonde Omega brushed a few strands behind his ear and loosened his glasses at the back of his head, his eyes closed to bathe in the many impressions around him. Choirs clapped and shouted the names of all team members in a constant echo, the air shimmered with testosterone and pheromones and suddenly Tsukishima could hardly wait to hug his three lovers and plunge into the warm tub at home. But until then he still had to do a signing hour, endure photos and talk to people he had never seen before - by far the most exhausting part of any match. Their team captain smirked every time Tsukishima asked him if he could just skip this time, after all, he was one of their star players and many of the fans had only come to the game to see the "tall, blonde Omega". The result was a stressed Tsukishima, who crouched behind a small table between Kyoutani and Koganegawa and was touched by so many Alphas that he always had to take a shower afterwards.

He dropped down next to the other two players and began to unceremoniously throw his pens on the table, under the attentive gaze of the spectators, who were already waiting in long rows to be allowed to speak to them.

"I feel like an animal in a zoo." Tsukishima grumbled indignantly, ignoring Koganegawa's low chuckles and Kyoutani's snorting and straightening up with a stoic expression on his face.

"Come on, Tsukki-kun, _smile._ ", Kyoutani smirked and now Tsukishima actually had to grin when he thought of Kyoutani's permanently grumpy expression and how much Yamaguchi had feared him.

Meanwhile, his best friend had more respect for Yahaba and got along _very well_ with Kyoutani. His freckled Beta friend was popular with the entire team and no matter where and when he showed up, he could be sure that at least one of the players would pull him into a bone-breaking hug. Above all Koganegawa, who had made it his business to become the contact Alpha for all friends of the players and even now happily began to scribble signatures on jerseys and hug people. Tsukishima snorted with a soft grin, before he also devoted himself to the people and less than 30 minutes later got up from his chair with a crack in his back and stretched.

Akaashi was the first to reach him in the underground locker room a few minutes later. The smaller Omega immediately pulled him into a light hug, buried his nose in the crook of Tsukishima's neck, and took a deep breath. A gesture that Tsukishima was used to by now. Akaashi was best able to perceive his own smell on his scent glands and after he came from the autograph session reeking with foreign smell, it was sorely necessary. Akaashi's nose nudged Tsukishima's jaw lightly, ran down the nape of his neck, and finally nestled against his collarbones. Enjoying the scenting, the blonde Omega rubbed his head against Akaashi's hair and took a fluttering breath when a soft purr sounded from below and Akaashi wrapped his arms around him even tighter. Tsukishima's jaw scratched his black hair and immediately the stress of the game fell off of him, Akaashi's scent a guarantee to keep him grounded. The two Omegas stood snuggled close together in a corner and scented each other, the constant purring the only sound between them.

After a while, Tsukishima pressed a feather-light kiss on Akaashi's head. "Where did you leave our two Alphas?"

"The organizer asked Tetsu something about an upcoming game and Bo could move exactly three meters until some fans recognized him and now he's giving autographs."

Tsukishima snorted softly. "He's not the one on the court and he still has to sign autographs longer than me."

"Well, he's a national player after all.", Akaashi purred and continued to snuggle up to Tsukishima, who had closed his hands around his waist, holding him close.

Just as Tsukishima was about to reply, they heard a familiar mocking voice behind them.

"Oh, if that isn't everyone's favorite Omega."

Tsukishima's grip on Akaashi's waist tightened and the soothing scent of the black-haired Omega stopped for a moment, his face still buried in Tsukishima's chest as the blonde could feel Akaashi's heartbeat quickening. They both smelled the strong, disgusting scent of the Alphas approaching them and Tsukishima took a deep breath before lifting his head. Scowling, he stared at the three Alphas of the opposing team, all of them already in their casual clothes and with their sports bags over their shoulders. As expected, it was their setter who had spoken to him and now lowered his bag and stepped closer, grinning smugly.

"What a nice surprise to meet you again after the game and then all alone without your stupid guardian Alphas.", He snarled, his teeth bared.

Tsukishima returned the gaze coolly, but tightened his grip on Akaashi, ready to defend the smaller Omega if they dared to touch him. It was far from the first situation in which opposing Alphas had followed him into the locker room or the underground corridors after a game, driven by frustration and the urge to take it out on the team's only Omega. But so far Tsukishima had always been alone and hadn't had to worry about pulling Akaashi into the line of fire. And otherwise he wasn't as dangerously close to his _heat_ as he was today.

"What do you want? You have lost, now fuck off.", His voice trembled from the growling and the setter snorted in amusement.

Now off the court, where no referee and half the nation had their eyes on them, the other Alphas seemed to have regained their physical superiority. At least none of them flinched at Tsukishima's growling, on the contrary. Their setter took two menacing steps towards the Omega pair, eyes glowing and testosterone like a cloud around him. A dangerous grin twitched in the corner of his mouth and Tsukishima saw his gaze flicker from him to Akaashi.

"I didn't even know that two Omegas could pair up with each other.", the man snarled and began to drive the couple in semicircles against the next wall. "How do you do it when one of you gets his heat?" He bared his teeth. "Do you fuck each other or are you looking for an _Alpha who can knot you_?"

Tsukishima's hand twitched slightly at his side, he felt Akaashi's hand trembling around his arm and his heartbeat accelerated painfully. He knew exactly what the Alpha was up to - the most common way of making an Omega submit was by controlling them with their _Alpha voice_. From Kuroo and Bokuto they had only heard this voice _once_ and that was when a suicidal Alpha had had the great idea of shoving Akaashi against a wall while visiting an Onsen. Tsukishima would never forget how the growl of their two Alphas had frozen his body in fear.

Nothing in the world was more terrifying than an Alpha whose Omega was threatened - except for two Alphas whose Omegas were threatened.

The setter in front of them gave a cool laugh, Tsukishima only now noticed that his own hand had started to tremble and that Akaashi was whimpering softly, his head pressed against Tsukishima's back.

"What do you guys say, I think Blondie and his little lover here should apologize to us for screwing up our game. So how about you keep us company so we can forget our defeat?"

The other two Alphas were laughing now and Tsukishima's legs began to shake as they approached. His head was racing and he had to fight the urge to follow his instincts and kneel in front of the Alphas. His body knew that only a few days separated him from his heat and the penetrating hormones of the Alphas present put him on edge. He could _feel_ an unmistakable dampness build up between his legs and his heartbeat accelerate. With a snarl, he stared at the man in front of him and tried to keep the Alpha at a distance - the panic of getting into the heat from him now almost permanently in the back of his head. Akaashi next to him stared at the other Alpha coolly, although his pheromones revealed that the smaller Omega was _terrified._

"Touch us and I'll break your fucking fingers!" Tsukishima pressed out between clenched teeth.

In response, he got just another smug look and a hand that suddenly closed around his chin - Tsukishima's body _froze_. He could feel his pupils dilate, the testosterone unbearable, a poison that ate into his brain and all his instincts screamed to bare his neck. Akaashi gave a suppressed whimper, both hands now probably leaving scratches on Tsukishima's back as the smaller Omega stood rigid and shivered.

Another cool laugh.

“Pathetic Omegas. All high and mighty during the match, but as soon as you're off the court, you're nothing more than fucking cocksle- "

The rest of the sentence was drowned in a punch that knocked the setter off his feet.

Tsukishima stared wide-eyed at the trembling back in front of them that had thrown itself between them and the Alpha.

The setter, now lying on the floor, rumbled around and got to his feet, his hands clenched into fists. "What's your fucking problem?!"

"Fuck off! These omegas belong to us!", Tsukishima whimpered, this voice more threatening than anything he had ever heard and when a moment later a second figure appeared directly in front of them and the concentrated wave of testosterone hit the two Omegas, they whimpered loudly.

Kuroo and Bokuto weren't outraged, they were _furious_.

Their two alphas had their backs to them, but there was no doubt that both were ready to kill the other Alphas if they got any closer.

"Oh, so you're the two clowns who belong to the Omegas?" The setter smirked, baring his teeth and stepped next to his two companions. "I haven't seen any mating marks on their necks, you probably want to keep your options open in case the two are no longer enough."

Bokuto growled with wrath, arms flexed and his face twisted into an angry grimace. His fangs were dripping with saliva and Tsukishima feared that he was about to commit a murder. Kuroo didn't look any better. The otherwise so mischievously glittering eyes crackled with hatred and his whole body trembled with every breath, trying not to strangle the man immediately.

As Tsukishima had said, nothing in the world was more terrifying than two Alphas whose Omegas were threatened.

But either this fact didn't seem to interest the other Alphas or they didn't understand that Bokuto and Kuroo would just let the world burn as long as Tsukishima and Akaashi were safe. Otherwise Tsukishima couldn't explain why the other Alpha stepped closer with a snarl. Bokuto bared his teeth, a bloodcurdling rumble in his throat.

"If you don't want me to break your hands, I would think twice about what to do next!"

The threat fell on deaf ears and Tsukishima's heart pounded nervously against his chest as the other man sat up in front of Bokuto so that their bodies almost touched. The blood pulsed through Tsukishima's ears and he whimpered when the setter raised his head and addressed him directly in his Alpha voice.

“And there I thought the two would be easy to get. But it looks like we have to share them, don't we guys? They probably already fucked half of the league so three Alphas more no longer matter."

The punch that hit the player this time came from below and not from Bokuto - Kuroo's vein pulsed on his temple and Tsukishima and Akaashi froze at the sight of their otherwise loving Alpha, who had just knocked out the other man with one single strike. The Alpha lay unconscious on the floor, his two teammates around him and an unbearable silence fell over the group. Only Akaashi's quiet sobs broke the quiet and Tsukishima could just close an arm around the smaller Omega before Bokuto was with them, drowning them in his scent. Tsukishima wanted to gasp for air as the wave of testosterone rolled over him, covering his head in fog, numbing his body and he could no longer ignore the wetness between his legs.

Bokuto's arms closed around them and only now did Tsukishima notice that the Alpha was shaking. Akaashi's silent sobs ebbed away, giving way to a sniff while the other Omega clasped his hands trembling in Tsukishima's chest and they both cuddled into Bokuto's embrace. The Alpha rubbed his nose soothing alternately against Akaashi's and Tsukishima scent glands, scented them with his testosterone until they only smelled like him and the two Omegas slowly calmed down. In the meantime Kuroo had chased away the two remaining Alphas and so only them and the unconscious Alpha at their feet remained in the deserted underground passages of the stadium. When Kuroo also wrapped his arms around the two Omegas and Bokuto, a dam broke in Tsukishima and the first silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Kuroo snuggled closer to him, his lips pressed against Tsukishima's neck and he wiped the tears away with a trembling finger, the anger still reeking off the two Alphas.

Only when the noises slowly died down at the end of the corridor, the four men calmed down and Kuroo was the first one releasing a soothing purr. Tightly embraced, the men scented each other, noses and chins pressed to neck and chest, until the last remnant of the strange Alpha smell was gone.

"We're _so_ sorry that it took us so long.", Kuroo whispered against Tsukishima's neck after a while and the blonde Omega trembled slightly under the warm air and the gentle touch of the lips on his skin. "If we had been a minute later -"

"No.", Akaashi interrupted him quietly but firmly and looked at Kuroo from below with his blue eyes. "Don't think about it. You were there in time. That's all that counts."

Still restless, Bokuto began to rub his cheek against Akaashi's hair and growled under his breath. “I smelled your panic from the outside. As soon as I couldn't find you, I looked for Tetsu and when I heard that the opposing team was still missing three players -”, he swallowed audibly and Tsukishima cuddled his head against Bokuto's shoulder before the Alpha continued. “When we opened the door, I couldn't see anything. But I smelled you and I had the feeling my heart stopped. If they had taken you away from us, I mean you still haven't got a mark and they could have bitten you, I - "

"Koutarou.", Tsukishima's voice sounded more confident than he felt and he closed both hands around the Alpha 's cheeks.

“Everything is fine, nothing happened to us. Before one of them would've touched Keiji, I would've strangled them with my own hands."

"That's right. And I would've made sure that no one laid a finger on Kei.", Akaashi mumbled softly, still continuing to nestle against his three boyfriends.

Their two Alphas took a deep breath, the constant purring now only a faint noise in the background and Tsukishima felt the tension fall from his shoulders. Bokuto and Kuroo were silent, but he saw how they had to struggle with the guilty conscience of leaving them alone. His fingers danced over Bokuto's chest and elicited a contented rumble from the older man.

“It's not your fault,” whispered Tsukishima, “you can't always be around us. That's humanly impossible and Keiji and I are usually able to defend ourselves on our own."

"But not today."; Kuroo's testimony hung like a reproach between them and Akaashi shrugged his shoulders. "Not today.", he agreed quietly.

"But why?", This question came from Bokuto and all pairs of eyes turned to Tsukishima, the blonde Omega snuggled tightly to Kuroo before he sighed.

_"Because I'll get my heat in three days."_

Tsukishima didn't have to look up to know that Kuroo and Bokuto had taken a sharp gasp simultaneously. But when he raised his eyes and looked into the almost desperate eyes of his two Alphas, his heart fluttered a few painful beats in his chest.

"Why didn't you say anything?", Kuroo asked quietly, the voice noticeably trying to sound calm and Tsukishima tightened his grip on Akaashi's jacket. "Because I wanted to play today."

"You _fool_.", Tsukishima winced at Kuroo's outburst and was about to open his mouth when the black-haired Alpha leaned forward and pressed an almost pleading kiss to his lips. “We wouldn't have stopped you from playing. We know how much it means to you, but then we would've made sure that one of us Alphas is always with you. Moonshine, you should know us better by now."

Kuroo's words against his lips made Tsukishima shakily take a breath and again the four men drew themselves into a tight hug - until all negative energy was squeezed out of them and only the warmth of the others remained.

Kuroo sighed softly and pressed another kiss to Tsukishima's temple before turning his head to the Alpha, who was lying on the ground. "The guy is still cold out."

"It was a good punch though.", Bokuto smiled and patted Kuroo on the shoulder. "And now someone should say that suit wearers can't defend themselves."

The two Omegas snorted and shook their heads as Kuroo indignantly nudged a foot against the Alpha's upper body. "I hope he's not dead. We should've checked that beforehand," Bokuto muttered with a furrowed forehead.

"If I have to go to jail, please come and visit me often." Kuroo teased and slowly the otherwise playful mood between them returned.

Exhaling in relief, Tsukishima leaned against Akaashi and watched with the other Omega as their two Alphas lifted the man from the floor and found out that he was, in fact, not dead but only unconscious. Together they then dragged man through the aisle and delivered him unceremoniously to his team. When asked how exactly it could happen that an employee of the JVA knocked out one of their players, Tsukishima explained the circumstances and after a clarifying discussion with the two remaining Alphas of the team, the team captain apologized for the behavior of his players. That there would still be consequences for the three men was of course out of the question and knowing that at least in the near future they would not be disturbed by these people, Tsukishima, Akaashi and their two Alphas made their way home.

Bokuto's hands wandered over Tsukishima's legs, the washcloth rubbed every tense muscle and the gray-haired Alpha was silent for several minutes now while Tsukishima drifted into a half-sleep. The events of the day had left their mark on him, and even if you skipped the incident in the catacombs, he'd still played a full three sets and won a game. Of course he would be tired after that. He felt Bokuto rinse his hair, beginning to massage his scalp with warm fingers until Tsukishima gave a permanent purr and continued to snuggle into the Alpha’s chest.

Since they got home, none of the men had taken up what had happened again, instead Bokuto had maneuvered Tsukishima into the bathtub and since then has spent his time massaging the legs, arms and back of the blonde Omega. Tsukishima snuggled up to Bokuto like putty in his hands and heard the older man's satisfied hum as he clasped their hands together.

After a while, Tsukishima's eyes were now completely closed, Bokuto lifted them both out of the tub and while half asleep the Omega felt how his partner dried him off and carried him into the shared bedroom. The arms that closed around him afterwards were clearly Akaashi's and Kuroo's deep purr let him relax and cuddle closer to the other men.

For a few minutes they just lay there, caressing and scenting each other, bathing in their scents and exchanging sleepy kisses.

_"I love you."_

This time it was Tsukishima who broke the silence and he felt Akaashi's embrace tighten a little bit, Bokuto's arms trembling around his waist and how Kuroo's breath fluttered.

In all the years of their relationship, these three words were still there for those special moments in life. Kuroo said them when he came back from a day of work and cuddled with them on the couch. Akaashi purred them when they all walked hand in hand in the moonlight and Bokuto mumbled them between endless kisses when he won a game and the four lay in each other's arms.

"We love you too." Akaashi whispered and Kuroo's and Bokuto's kisses on his skin seemed to agree with him.

Again a few minutes passed in quiet solitude until Tsukishima took a heart and addressed what had been burning on his tongue since that afternoon.

"I think it's time."

"Time? For what?", Bokuto's nose nudged his neck and Tsukishima shivered slightly, the purring light and playful.

_"Time for us to become mates."_

It was as if these words had suddenly sucked all the air out of the room and Tsukishima buried his head further in Akaashi's hair, the sudden silence only broken by his own loudly pounding heart.

"Kei."

Kuroo's voice nothing more than a breath. _"Moonshine."_

And then Tsukishima heard it. A slight sniff and alarmed he raised his head only to see Akaashi's and Kuroo's gleaming eyes. This time it was the older Alpha, who had silent tears running down his cheeks and Akaashi also seemed to be fighting the tears, an overwhelmed smile on his face. Bokuto behind him still didn't move, but after two more deep sobs, Tsukishima was suddenly pulled tightly to him and tears wet his neck.

All three men were crying, and when Tsukishima felt something warm dripping onto his chest, he realized it was his own tears. Like a wave of relief, after eight years, he had finally said the decisive words.

After eight years of waiting, promising and looking into the future together.

After eight years of arguments, tears and slammed doors.

After eight years of reconciliations, kisses and whispered expressions of love - solidarity, trust and security.

After all this time it had taken such a day for Tsukishima to know once and for all that this was the place he belonged to. Between his three partners.

Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo who would forever be there for him, with whom he wanted to spend the past, present and future.

His _mates_.

And when Kuroo pulled them into a tangle of arms and legs a second later and they kissed until neither of them knew where up and down was, Tsukishima thought that his next heat would change _everything and nothing_. It would only put a stamp on his skin with which everyone could finally see who he belonged to.

When the stars rose over Sendai that evening, two Alphas and two Omegas snuggled together in a bed somewhere in a small house and dreamed of the future.


End file.
